Dziecko
by Marinaa93
Summary: John znajduje na wycieraczce dziecko. Czyżby Sherlock zapomniał mu o czymś powiedzieć?
1. Chapter 1

Życie przy Baker Street 221B płynęło swoim rytmem. Sherlock i John siedzieli przy stole w kuchni nad parującymi kubkami kawy. John mówił coś do Sherlocka, prawdopodobnie opisywał my ostatnią akcję w szpitalu i to, jak wspaniale udało mu się zszyć nogę jednego z pacjentów. Sam Sherlock zajęty był studiowaniem gazety, w której widział zdjęcie siebie i Moriartiego. Od razu wiedział, że artykuł pisała ta wredna dziennikarka, której odmówił wywiadu. Jakim prawem wybrała akurat TO zdjęcie? Wyszedł na nim okropnie, a Moriarty wyglądał jak typowy świr. Przynajmniej ten nie miał się już o co martwić… Jego wielki powrót nie przeszedł bez echa i cały London… Co ja mówię! Cała Anglia a nawet cały świat mówił o socjopatycznym detektywie, który mało, że sfingował swoją śmierć, to jeszcze powrócił na łono prawych za pomocą jednej kartki papieru. Wystarczyła doba, by Sherlock ze zmarłego kryminalisty i świra zmienił się w żywego detektywa ale nadal świra. Gazety rozpisywały się na ten temat. Jak to możliwe, że przeciętnym anglikom nie nudzi się czytanie wciąż o tym samym od ponad pół roku?! Tym bardziej, że było tyle wyjątkowo zaskakujących spraw, które Sherlock oczywiście wspaniale rozwikłał i które powinny znaleźć się na pierwszych stronach gazet!  
Poranek mijał wyjątkowo spokojnie. Nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzących wydarzeń. Nikt też nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpi. Było to dość dziwne, pamiętając o rozmieszczonych wszędzie szklanych oczach, które śledziły ruch każdego, kto postanowił przekroczyć próg mieszkania pani Hudson oraz podsłuchach i podstawionych obserwatorach. Nic z tych rzeczy nie pomogło ustrzec się przed nadchodzącą małą katastrofą, a raczej przed niosącą przez kogoś małą katastrofą. Sherlock nie dostał też żadnego esemesa od Mycrofta, który uprzedziłby go i dał mu czas na reakcję. Sam Mycroft prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co niedługo czeka jego brata. Typowa sielska atmosfera przy Baker Street. Jedynym minusem rozpoczynającego się dnia, był brak odpowiednio trudnej sprawy dla Sherlocka. Jednak był to dopiero drugi dzień jego abstynencji od rozwikływania zagadek, więc nie był aż tak marudny, jak tego spodziewał się John. Jego opowieść o operacji jaką przeprowadził w nocy przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. John spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
- Pani Hudson otworzy… - Mruknął znad gazety.  
- Pani Hudson jest na ślubie swojej siostrzenicy. Wczoraj się z nami żegnała i wróci za tydzień. A jeżeli to klient? – John próbował zmusić Sherlocka do ruszenia się z krzesła.  
- Sam otwórz i sprawdź. Za krótki dzwonek. Pewnie nie ma już nikogo pod drzwiami.  
John spojrzał na Sherlocka jakby miał mu przyłożyć i niechętnie wstał. Wychodząc z kuchni wyrwał z rąk przyjaciela gazetę, zmiął ją w kulę i wrzucił do zlewu. Sherlock nie przejęty zajął się piciem kawy, a John zszedł po schodach i otworzył drzwi frontowe. Tak, jak przewidział Holmes, nikogo nie było już przed wejściem. John prawdopodobnie zamknąłby już drzwi i wrócił do kuchni, gdyby nie kwilenie. Dźwięk dochodził tuż z przed jego stóp, a dokładnie z różowego kocyka, który wyglądał jak owalny pakunek. John schylił się i podniósł owy pakunek. Poczuł delikatny ruch pod ręką, a gdy odwinął róg koca spojrzały na niego duże zielone oczy.  
- Sherlock? Sherlock… - John wchodził po schodach z ogromnym zdziwieniem i niedowierzeniem. Wszedł do kuchni i podstawił pakunek tuż przed oczy Holmesa. – Co to jest?  
- Dziecko. 4 tygodnie. Różowy kocyk, co oznacza, że matka się o niego troszczyła. Ładny kaftanik, wygląda na stosunkowo drogi. O! I jest też list. W dodatku zaadresowany do mnie. Czy właśnie to znalazłeś przed drzwiami? – Sherlock przeszukiwał kocyk i wyciągnął spod zwiniętej pieluszki białą kopertę z wypisanymi inicjałami „S.H." – Pochyłe pismo. Ręka jej zadrżała gdy robiła zakrętas przy literze s. Zwykła koperta, brak żadnego szczególnego znaku… Chociaż! Ta litera H wygląda wyjątkowo znajomo…  
- Sherlock? Może przestałbyś analizować kopertę i przeczytał w końcu ten cholerny list? Dziecko za chwilę może zrobić się głodne, a my nic nie mamy. Mało tego dobrze by było wiedzieć dlaczego akurat nam je podrzucono i kim jest ta osoba. – John stał przy blacie trzymając kwilące dziecko i patrzył na Sherlocka z lekką irytacją. Sam Sherlock nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Johna ale posłusznie otworzył list i zaczął czytać na głos.

_Drogi Sherlocku Holmesie.  
Zostawiam Panu ten prezent i liczę na przechowanie go dla mnie przez jakiś czas. Szczególnie przez wzgląd na dawne czasy. Gdy będę mogła z pewnością odbiorę ją od Pana i podziękuję w odpowiedni sposób. Dziewczynka nie ma jeszcze imienia i liczę na to, że Pan sam je dla niej wybierze. Proszę to dla mnie zrobić.  
Pańska dozgonnie wdzięczna przyjaciółka_

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Sherlock skupił się na analizowaniu każdego słowa i próbie przypomnienia sobie, kto w taki sposób zapisuje literę H. Watson w końcu nie wytrzymał:  
- Wzgląd na dawne czasy? Sherlock? Mógłbyś mi to jakoś wytłumaczyć?  
- Prawdopodobnie dawna znajoma. Próbuję właśnie odcyfrować kim była. – Sherlock nie poruszony nadal studiował list.  
- Sherlock! Co tu się dzieje? Czy ty jesteś ojcem tego dziecka? Kim jest jego matka? I dlaczego do cholery ja nic nie wiem? – John patrzył na Sherlocka ze złością.  
- To mało prawdopodobne. Nie przypominam sobie sytuacji, przez którą miałbym zostać ojcem. Jadę do laboratorium. – Holmes wstał i zaczął nakładać płaszcz.  
- Że co?! A ja mam tu zostać sam z dzieckiem?! W dodatku TWOIM dzieckiem!  
- John… Mówiłem już, że nie jest to moje dziecko.  
- To TY miałeś się nim zająć! Cholera! Sherlock! Od dwóch tygodni jesteśmy razem, miałeś mi o wszystkim mówić. I co? Znajduję twoje dziecko na wycieraczce… Znów coś przede mną zataiłeś! Jak ja mam ci ufać? – John spoglądał na Sherlocka spode łba. Wtedy Sherlock podszedł do Johna złapał go za ramiona i spojrzał na niego. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę.  
- Teraz mi wierzysz?  
- Tak… - Odparł John i spojrzał na różowe zawiniątko. – A co z nią zrobimy?  
- Sprawdzę w laboratorium odciski palców na liście i kilka inny rzeczy. Wrócę jak najszybciej.  
- A ja mam się sam męczyć? Znowu mi to robisz… - John westchnął ciężko i zabrał dziecko do pokoju. Położył je na kanapie i spojrzał na Sherlocka. – Jak będziesz wracał kup pieluchy, mleko i butelkę. Pośpiesz się, bo jak zacznie płakać przed twoim powrotem, to cię zamorduję.  
Sherlock skinął nieznacznie głową i wyszedł z domu. Czuł dziwne pieczenie w okolicach serca. Nie był chory, nie było to też wyjątkowo bolesne ale przeszkadzało. Nie wiedział skąd się to wzięło i dlaczego akurat teraz go zaatakowało. Sherlock nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nawet drobne kłamstwa kierowane dla najbliższej osoby mogą być wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. Miał już podejrzenia, co do matki dziecka. Nie chciał tego mówić przy Johnie, jeszcze nie. Znał jego reakcję na tę osobę i wolał odłożyć to w czasie. Teraz ponownie skupił się na analizie listu i poszukiwaniu zaginionej litery H. Olśnienie przyszło, gdy siedział już w taksówce. Zamiast do laboratorium zamówił kurs wprost do noclegowni w centrum Londynu.


	2. Chapter 2

Już z daleka czuć było zapachem pieczonych kartofli. Przy beczkach grzało się kilku obdartych ludzi. Kilkoro dzieci walczyło między sobą o cukierki, które wyciągnęło jedno z nich. Pod ścianą siedział człowiek z miską zupy i pił ją powoli grzejąc dłonie. Sherlock otaksował wzrokiem ludzi wokół siebie i ruszył za ścianę zamalowaną graffiti. Na jednej z ławek spała młoda dziewczyna. Obok niej stała połatana torba adidasa. Holmes podszedł do niej przysłaniając światło, które na nią padało.  
- Spierdalaj. Daj mi się wygrzać w słońcu. – Rzuciła dziewczyna nie otwierając oczu i podkładając sobie rękę pod głowę.  
- Mam kilka pytań. – Wyciągnął rękę z listem i trzymał go tuż przed nosem dziewczyny.  
- Chery… Dawno cię nie widziałam w tych stronach. Mógłbyś przychodzić o bardziej przyzwoitych porach. – Powiedziała przeciągając się i ziewając. Kiedyś musiała być bardzo ładna. Oklapnięte włosy przyklejały jej się do twarzy, pod oczami znać było szare cienie. Spojrzała bez większego zainteresowania na kopertę i roześmiała się. – Wiedziałam, że mój cudowny Chery w końcu na to wpadnie.  
- To twoje dziecko? Nie.. Po co pytam. To zbyt oczywiste. Kto? – Sherlock stał nadal trzymając w ręku list.  
- Nie twoja sprawa. Ja swoje zadanie wykonałam i to tyle na dzisiaj. Żegnam i dobranoc państwu. – Dziewczyna wstała z ławki i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.  
- Mogę ci zapłacić. Trzy razy tyle, co zwykle. Powiedz tylko gdzie ona jest.  
- Możesz sobie wsadzić te pieniądze. – Prychnęła i założyła ręce. – Nie potrzebuję ich. Myślisz, że możesz mnie kupić zawsze i wszędzie? Jesteś kompletnym idiotą. Kiedyś może zrobiłabym wszystko, o co poprosiłeś ale dzisiaj nie. – Cofnęła się i spojrzała na niego. Wyciągnęła rękę i przygładziła mu włosy. – Chery… Kiedyś byłeś inny i tamtego ciebie kochałam. Żal mi ciebie… - Nagle wyprostowała się i szybko chwyciła torbę. – To na tyle. Ona się do ciebie odezwie. Nie szukaj jej na siłę, bo i tak nie znajdziesz. Jest lepsza od ciebie i o tym wiesz. – Odwróciła się i wyszła z parku.  
Sherlock stał tam jeszcze chwilę. Dawno nie czuł się tak dziwnie. Spotkania z przeszłością są czasami wyjątkowo bolesne. Teraz można było zobaczyć prawdziwego Holmesa, który rzadko pojawia się i którego czasami widzi tylko John. John… Pomyślał o nim i znów przybrał maskę. Chciał jak najszybciej rozwiązać sprawę i wrócić do zwyczajnego życia przy Baker Street. Teraz nawet nie wahał się poprosić o pomoc Mycrofta.

Brat jak zwykle przyjął go w jednym ze swoich gabinetów. Na stoliku czekała już herbata a Mycroft siedział w głębokim fotelu i uśmiechał się kpiąco.  
- Kogo też moje oczy widzą… Sherlock we własnej osobie! I to w moich progach! Powinienem ten dzień zaznaczyć w kalendarzu. – Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Mycrofta i służbowym gestem wskazał on fotel naprzeciwko siebie Sherlockowi. – Co tym razem?  
- Potrzebuję informacji. – Sherlock spojrzał głęboko w oczy brata i wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Mycroft skapitulował i odwrócił wzrok udając, że sięga jedynie po filiżankę.  
- Nie po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni, prawda? Wiem już o dziecku. Dziwna sprawa…  
- Gdzie ona jest?  
- Kto? Przecież ona nie żyje. Zapomniałeś już?  
- Wiesz o kim mówię. Po co te pytania? Chcesz się pastwić nad młodszym bratem?  
- Lepiej żebyś odpuścił, sam się tym zajmę. Znając ciebie wpakujesz się w coś i znowu będę musiał wszystko odkręcać.  
- Nie potrzebuję niani. Poradzę sobie sam. Chcę. Tylko. Informacji. – Sherlock spojrzał zimno na brata.  
- Ciągle potrzebujesz opieki. Kim jest dla ciebie John? Bez niego zginiesz, a na to nie chcę na razie pozwolić. John nic nie musi wiedzieć. Jutro moi ludzie przyjdą po dziecko. Do końca tygodnia cała sprawa zostanie załatwiona i nikt się o niczym nie dowie. – Mycroft wstał dając znak Sherlockowi, że uznał rozmowę za zakończoną.  
- Chcę ją zobaczyć. Mam do niej kilka pytań.  
- Miałeś swój czas. Zajmij się Johnem i układaniem sobie życia. Nie grzeb w przeszłości, bo to cię zniszczy. – Na chwilę jego spojrzenie było wyjątkowo czułe. Sam chyba zdziwił się tak dużą dawką emocji, bo szybko odwrócił się plecami do Sherlocka. – Starczy. Wracaj do domu i zapomnij o tym. Chociaż raz postaraj się nie zniszczyć tego, co udało ci się osiągnąć.  
- Sam ją znajdę. –Po tych słowach wyszedł prędko z gabinetu zostawiając brata samego. Mycroft podszedł do biurka i podniósł słuchawkę.  
- Przyślij do mnie Adama. – Na chwilę zawiesił głos jakby nad czymś myślał. – Chcę też wszystkie akta dotyczące Irene Adler.


	3. Chapter 3

Drzwi na dole otworzyły się i zamknęły z cichym plaskiem. John podniósł głowę znad kanapy i spojrzał w stronę schodów. Dziewczynka była wyjątkowo spokojna i jak dotąd grzecznie spała wtulona w Johna. Przez chwilę nawet pomyślał, że miło by było zostać kiedyś ojcem i mieć takie maleństwo. Uśmiechnął się do tej myśli. Złość na Sherlocka przeszła mu już dawno i teraz chciał jedynie przeprosić go za poranną kłótnie. W głębi duszy nadal przeżywał „śmierć" Sherlocka i czasami bał się, że tamten czas powróci. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego.  
- W końcu jesteś! – Rzucił w stronę schodów. – Mam nadzieję, że masz butelkę i mleko dla niemowląt. Szlag! Czy ja ci zwróciłem uwagę na to, że masz kupić mleko dla niemowląt a nie zwykłe mleko? Sherlock? Czemu tak długo… - Urwał widząc osobę, która stanęła przy schodach. Prawie wypuścił dziecko z rąk.  
- Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. – Rzuciła ironicznie w stronę Johna i zaczęła rozglądać się po mieszkaniu. John siedział chwilę jak sparaliżowany z otwartymi ustami i patrzył z niedowierzeniem na Irene Adler – kobietę, która była martwa. BYŁA MARTWA!  
- Jak..? Co tutaj robisz? – W końcu udało mu się coś wydusić z siebie.  
- Czekam na Sherlocka. Jednak trochę szybciej odbiorę mały prezencik. – Spojrzała znacząco w stronę dziewczynki. John miał już zadać jakieś pytanie, gdy nagle trzasnęły drzwi i po schodach wbiegł Sherlock. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na dziwną scenę. John siedział na kanapie tuląc dziecko a Irene właśnie przeglądała jego kolekcję stojącą na kominku. Uśmiechała się do niego słodko, natomiast John był zdziwiony i patrzył oskarżycielskim wzorkiem na niego.  
- Tak myślałam, że się za chwilę pojawisz. Jak widzę mamy mało czasu. Mycroft pewnie już depcze mi po piętach z całym kordonem tajnych agentów. – Podeszła do Sherlocka i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a następnie pocałowała w policzek. – Dawno cię nie widziałam mój drogi panie Holmes. Mam nadzieję, że podobał ci się mój słodki prezent.  
- Co tu się dzieje? Sherlock? Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu wszystko?! – John wstał z kanapy i patrzył wściekle na przyjaciela.  
- Co tu jest do wyjaśniania panie Watson? To dziecko Sherlocka. – Irene uśmiechnęła się ciągle wpatrując się w oczy Sherlocka.  
- Moje?  
- Jego?! – Niemal jednocześnie powiedzieli. John zbulwersowany podszedł do Irene i wręcz jej dziecko. – Skoro jego to pewnie i twoje.  
- Nie. Prawda, że śliczna? I jaka podobna! Te same oczka. – Irene wzięła na ręce dziewczynkę i spoglądała na osłupiałego Sherlocka.  
- Nie? Świetnie.. Więc czyja? Albo nie.. Nie chcę wiedzieć! Nie obchodzi mnie to. Pierdolę to! – John złapał kurtkę i wyszedł z domu.  
- Wiesz, że to nie jest moje dziecko. Po co mi je podesłałaś? – Sherlock patrzył na nią z ciekawością.  
- Przecież jest! Jesteś jej ojcem Sherlocku Holmesie. Ta mała dziewczynka jest twoją córką. – Irene podeszła do Holmesa i podała mu śpiące dziecko.  
- Wiesz dobrze, że…  
- Co nie znaczy, że nie jesteś jej ojcem. Tutaj masz akt urodzenia. Zobacz czyje nazwisko zostało wpisane jako jej ojca . – Sherlock wziął kartkę od Irene i przyjrzał się dokumentowi. Wydawał się prawdziwy.  
- Kim jest jej matka?  
- Zmarła dwa dni temu. Przypadkiem trafiłam na kobietę, która wszystkim opowiadała o tobie. Bardzo dobrze cię znała. Wiedziała wiele ciekawych rzeczy, a na dowód miała to maleństwo. – Irene przygryzła wargę i spojrzała wyzywająco na Sherlocka.  
- Czego chcesz? – Sherlock próbował w odpowiedni sposób trzymać dziecko, które właśnie budziło się i otwierało oczy.  
- Dlaczego miałabym czegoś chcieć? To dowód mojej wdzięczności za uratowanie życia. Na mnie już czas. Twój brat za chwilę tu będzie. Żegnaj. – Musnęła usta Sherlocka i ruszyła tanecznym krokiem w stronę drzwi frontowych.  
- Więcej się już nie zobaczymy. – Sherlock z obojętną miną spojrzał w stronę Irene, która właśnie zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Sherlock siedział w kuchni obracając w dłoniach telefon. Dzwonił do Johna już kilka razy ale ten nie odbierał. Nawet nagrał mu się na telefon. Nic to nie dało. Mieszkanie zrobiło się strasznie puste. Godzinę wcześniej dzwonił Lestrade z informacją, że jest sprawa do rozwikłania. Morderstwo w centrum Londynu, nikt nie widział zabójcy i nie wiadomo jak zginęła ofiara. Sherlock ku zdziwieniu Grega odmówił, podpowiedział mu tylko by sprawdzili odpryski na karoserii samochodu ofiary. W końcu zmęczony czekaniem położył się na kanapie i zasnął. Obudził go telefon, ale zanim odebrał John zdążył nagrać się na sekretarkę.  
- Jestem u Harry. Nie mam zamiaru na razie wracać na Baker Street. Sherlock… Albo nie. Nic. Spotkajmy się jutro o 14 w kawiarni naprzeciw mieszkania. Wtedy możemy porozmawiać. Poważnie zastanawiam się nad przeprowadzką do siostry więc nie zawal tego. Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje.

Około godziny 10 na Baker Street 21 podjechał czarny samochód i wysiadł z niego starszy z braci Holmes. Wszedł na piętro i spojrzał ze skrzywioną miną na pokój. Jak zwykle panował w nim bałagan i pełno było w nim różnych eksperymentów Sherlocka.  
- Gdzie dziecko? – Zwrócił się do młodszego brata, który właśnie wyszedł z kuchni.  
- W moim pokoju. Śpi.  
- Potrafiłeś się nim zająć? W każdym razie za chwilę się go pozbędziesz. Nie będzie żadnej sprawy. Przepraszam za Adler, mogliśmy to wcześniej przewidzieć.  
- Alice zostaje. Po co jeszcze przyjechałeś? – Sherlock usiadł na kanapie i ze znudzeniem spoglądał na brata.  
- Alice? Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że…  
- To moja córka.  
- Postradałeś zmysły? Wiedziałbym o tym... Prawda? Wiedziałbym? – Mycroft zasępił się i nagle stracił na pewności siebie.  
- Alice to moja córka, wskazuje na to akt urodzenia. I tak zostanie.  
- Wiesz chociaż kto jest matką?  
- Tak.  
- I to tyle? Krótkie: tak?  
- Dawna znajoma.  
- Jasne. Rozumiem. Nic tu pomnie, gdy się uprzesz. – Mycroft spojrzał raz jeszcze na brata i wyszedł.

Kilka dni później John wszedł do mieszkania i od progu usłyszał już płacz dziecko. Wbiegł szybko po schodach i zabrał dziewczynkę z rąk Sherlocka.  
- Ciii… - Uspokajał Alice. Szybko złapał butelkę stojącą na stole i podał ją dziecku. – Nawet na chwilę nie można cię zostawić… Mówiłem żebyś nie eksperymentował przy dziecku! – Popatrzył na próbówki stojące przy zlewie.  
- Ale to nie eksperyment! Właśnie próbuję stworzyć najlepszą mieszankę z mleka dla niemowląt. Potrzebuję jeszcze kilku składników i będzie to idealna odżywka dla Alice. – Sherlock wskazał na kartkę zapisaną różnymi kombinacjami. – Tu jest wszystko, na co dzisiaj wpadłem.  
- Wolałbym żebyś karmił córkę czymś normalnym. Kupionym w sklepie i sprawdzonym. Nie chcę żeby później wyrosła jej dodatkowa para rąk. – John uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka i zaniósł małą do łóżeczka.  
Spokój znów powrócił na Baker Street 21b. John i Sherlock wyjaśnili sobie dawne sprawy i mogli wrócić do normalności. John wielokrotnie zastanawiał się nad pokręconą logiką, którą wyłożył mu Holmes. Dziecko jednocześnie było i nie było jego. Nie rozumiał tego ale pogodził się z faktem, że Alice zamieszkała z nimi. Teraz nawet zaczynał się z tego cieszyć. Sherlock zmieniał się wyjątkowo szybko pod wpływem dziewczynki, którą pokochał.


End file.
